Los hijos de él y ella
by Jass Weasley
Summary: Ella, no se parecía a su padre. Él, no se parecía a su madre.
1. Conociendo a los personajes principales

Hola... disculpen la tardanza de mi fic anterior. Tuve un pequeño problema con la computadora, y se perdió el archivo. En cuanto lo encuentre lo subo. Sepan entenderme, y les pido mil disculpas.

Este fic se me ocurro por la película "Juego De Gemelas". Y espero que les guste.

Esto es solo el comienzo.

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece. Solo

* * *

Los Hijos De El Y Ella

Ella era castaña, con ojos color chocolate y un pelo muy enmarañado. Se parecía mucho a su madre, Jane. Pero de su "padre", no tenia nada. La verdad era que ella sabía que el señor que se hacía pasar por su padre, realmente no lo era.

¿Cómo puede ser que lo sepa? Muy fácil: un día, cuando tenía ocho años, se quedo sola en casa y su madre, al salir apurada al trabajo ya que llegaba tarde, se olvido de cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave, y ella, persiguiendo a su gato, entró accidentalmente y por vez primera a los aposentos de su madre, y en ella encontró un álbum de fotos de ella cuando era bebe y del día del casamiento de su madre, pero el señor que la besaba, no era el mismo que vivía con ella y que llamaba padre. Desde ese día sus pensamientos con respecto a su madre cambiaron, pero siguió comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado, y siguió llamando "padre" a aquel que convivía con ella. Después de unos meses de tratar de saber quien era su padre biológico, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, ya que su madre siempre cerraba su cuarto, pero pudo averiguar, hurgando en los papeles de la biblioteca, que el apellido que ella poseía era el de su madre.

Desde chica aprendió a cuidarse sola. Y en el colegio era una alumna brillante, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mundo mágico. La llamaban "sangre sucia", por ser hija de muggles, y también era muy común escuchar como la trataban de "ratón de biblioteca", por ser muy estudiosa; pero a ella nada le importaba. Podrían llamarla de la forma que quieran, a ella, le daba igual. Por eso, desde el momento en que piso el colegio y se entero de lo que era, él se aprovechaba, y la insultaba. Pero¿había una razón para seguir provocándola?

Realmente, si. Había una única razón: sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. De molestarla, de insultarla. Aun que a veces sentía la necesidad de protegerla y de abrazarla. Su amigo íntimo, Blaise Zabini, le dijo que eso era el amor. ¿_Amor_¿Él podría llegar a sentir _amor _por alguien? Mejor dicho¿podría llegar a sentir _amor_ por ella? No, eso era imposible. Él no conocía el amor, nunca sintió ese sentimiento, _nunca. _

Él, al igual que ella, era castaño pero su pelo no era enmarañado, a decir verdad, _ya no estaba _enmarañado, con la ayuda de su padre, le aplico unos cuantos hechizos hasta que este se volvió liso. Tenía ojos marrones oscuros, y era inteligente, pero no le gustaba estudiar. La clave, según él, era prestar atención en clase, y con eso bastaba para los exámenes. Era muy parecido a su padre, pero no tenía nada de su madre. La realidad era que él sabía lo que su padre le ocultó y la mentira que siempre le hizo creer: _esa _no era su madre, era simplemente la novia de su padre, que trataba de reemplazar lo irremplazable.

Blaise Zabini, le aconsejaba en todo. Él ya no era como antes, había cambiado, y por _ella_. Se había convertido en una persona sensible, con sentimientos. Había conocido el _amor_, el tan esperado _amor._ Ella lo cautivo en cuanto la vio, pero, lamentablemente, era muggle. Y él no quería más problemas con sus padres, suficiente con no querer participar de la "limpieza de la sangre".

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen un review. No es mucho pedir y me harían muy feliz :) 


	2. Charla entre padre e hijo 1

Hola

Volví con el segundo cap...

No es muy largo, pero quería dejarle algo de suspenso, y actualizarlo antes de dejarlo colgado.

Aparece el nombre de dos personajes, y sus nombres pertenecen a una saga sobre vampiros.

En el cap anterior, me dijeron que había una confusión, que parecía que cambiaba de narrador. Y si, es correcto. Al principio, hablar ella, y luego empieza él.

* * *

- Tenemos que hablar, AHORA – exigió un "joven" de tan solo once años a su padre, el cuál poseía unos treinta y cuatro años de edad, de ojos chocolate y pelo castaño claro. Si, un niño, dirigiéndose a su padre de esa manera.

Lo normal sería que él, por lo menos, lo retase. Pero este es un caso distinto: el joven Edward Cullen no recibió ni una mirada de desaprobación departe de su padre, sino que esté interrumpió una llamada "importante" para poder prestarle atención a su hijo:

- Sí, dime hijo¿sobre qué quieres hablar? – le preguntó Carlisle Cullen amablemente

- Sobre mi madre – respondió secamente, y pudo observar cómo cambiaba la expresión de su padre -. Mejor dicho, sobre mi VERDADERA madre -.

- Tu-tu verdadera madre? – era evidente que estaba nervioso, pero su hijo no dijo nada -. No se de qué me estas hablando. Conoces muy bien a tu madre, vive contigo¿qué más quieres saber?

- Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a _esa_ "madre" – en esté momento, Carlisle debería de haberle dicho algo, pero estaba pensando que podría decirle, y no reparó en cómo había tratado su hijo a su esposa -.

- Entonces¿a quién te refieres? – trató de disimular que no sabía de qué hablaba su hijo, pero no le salió.

- Te vas a poner difícil¿eh? – una sonrisa maléfica y rápida pasó por su rostro antes de seguir -: afortunadamente, estuve mucho tiempo planeando esté día, y estoy preparado para todo.

- Dices qué esa señora, Esme, es mi verdadera madre¿verdad? – Esperó que su padre asintiera antes de proseguir -, pero yo se qué no es cierto.

- ¿Qué o Quién te hizo creer eso, hijo mío? – le preguntó preocupado. ¡Claro que estaba preocupado! Quería saber quién le había dicho eso a su hijo.

- Nadie, padre. Yo lo descubrí. Realmente, nunca he visto a Esme embarazada, además, si no me equivoco, ella es estéril – pronunció cada sílaba con mucho cuidado.

- Cómo¿cómo sabes eso? – preguntó desconcertado

- Porque nunca ha habido indicios de que ella tenga "la regla" – su padre no se sorprendió de que supiera sobre el tema, pero si sobre lo que había descubierto a tan corta edad. Al ver que su padre no iba a decir nada al respecto, continuó -. ¿Ves? No soy un idiota

- Nunca pensé eso de ti – contestó a la defensiva -. Es más, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta, si pasaba uno o dos año más, ya sería preocupante. Pero dime¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

- No me acuerdo desde cuando, pero no te preocupes, no se lo dije a nadie -.

- Eso espero - .- Ahora dime¿cómo te esta yendo en el colegio? – intentó cambiar de tema

- Por lo visto te has olvidado de que yo no voy al colegio. Y es obvio que intentas cambiar de tema, pero no soy tan estúpido como para caer en tu juego – sonrió ante su triunfo.

- Muy bien, dime¿qué quieres saber? – se rindió, sabía que nunca iba a poder ganarle, por más que intente hacerlo -. ¿Su nombre? Se llama…. – pero lo interrumpió a media frase

- Ya se su nombre – contestó tajante -. ¿cuántos años tiene?

- Si, ya me imaginaba que lo sabrías -. – Sinceramente, no se cuantos años tiene actualmente, hace mucho que no se nada de ella – se notaba que era sincero.

- Muy bien, muy bien -. – Entonces dime¿cómo se conocieron?

- En el colegio -.

- ¿cómo se conocieron?

- Los dos salimos como Premio Anual

- ¿Premio Anual?

- Ya lo sabrás cuando ingreses -.

- ¿a qué edad se conocieron?

- Nos conocimos a los 11 casi 12 años, pero nos ignorábamos mutuamente. O eso hacia creer.

- Sabes que no te rogare: si quieres contarlo, hazlo, y si no, es tu decisión. Yo te escucho – y se sentó de piernas cruzadas, con sus manos sobre las rodillas, mirando fijamente a su padre

- Muy bien -. – Eres rápido - sonrió

>>La vi por primera vez en el tren camino al colegio, pero ella no sabía de mi existencia. Averigüe como se llamaba, su edad y su fecha de nacimiento. La seguía a donde sea que ella vaya. Se volvió mi vicio, mi pasatiempo, mi obsesión.

>>Ella pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, por lo que se me hacía fácil seguirla, pero el problema eran las clases: íbamos al mismo curso, pero no a la misma casa. En la biblioteca podía esconderme entre los estantes, fingiendo buscar un libro, y la observaba. Creo que ella nunca se entero que la vigilaba, pero solo es una suposición.

>>Las "leyes" o "reglas" de las casas prohibían siquiera hablarnos, a menos que sea para pelearnos. Pero no podía evitar hablarle, lamentablemente solo insultos salían de mis labios, por lo que me costó mucho hacerle entender lo que realmente sentía por ella. ¿Quieres saber que hice para que me creyera?

- Claro, quiero saber TODO a cerca de mi madre, absolutamente todo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen un review, con criticas o con alagos :D

Nos leemos dentro de poco


End file.
